


The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

by sk8rpssockpup (MissIzzy)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/sk8rpssockpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences in honor of 10+ years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

#01 – _Comfort_ -2011  
  
She believed Roger’s anger at the loss was starting to fade as he snuggled deeper in her arms that morning, and when it was the day of the final he’d missed out on, and that made her feel better.  
  
#02 – _Kiss_ -2000  
  
His first thought, when he grabbed her head and went for it, was that he really was crazy and was going to be slapped, his second, when his tongue slipped into her mouth and tasted her for the first time, was that he didn't care because this was worth it, and his third, when she felt her mouth respond and her arms wrap around him, was simply that this was paradise.  
  
#03 – _Soft_ -2007  
  
Their hands linked under the table, and she noticed for the first time that his were now much rougher and more callused than hers, yet the way his fingers stroked over her palm was so gentle and reassuring.  
  
#04 – _Pain_ -2002  
  
He'd just lost in the first round of Wimbledon yet his questions were all for her, how much was it still hurting, was she obeying the doctor, was she okay, was she not completely heartbroken anymore, etc., and Mirka found herself thinking,  _I will do anything for this man._  
  
#05 – _Potatoes_ -2006  
  
“You’re actually getting really good at this!” She exclaimed in astonishment as she picked up one of the potatoes he’d perfectly prepared for the pot.  
  
#06 – _Rain_ -2003  
  
She would have to get used to it, Mirka thought as she crouched further into her umbrella, but the rain delays had never seemed so long when she’d been waiting them out for herself.  
  
#07 – _Chocolate_ -2000  
  
When they met at the airport he had the little packet in his hand, beaming with pride that he was doing this the way a boy was supposed to, though trying to concentrate on their conversation as she savoured his little gift wasn’t easy.  
  
#08 – _Happiness_ -2007  
  
They were back in Switzerland, she'd just cooked his favorite dish, with his assistance(well, sort of), it was just the two of them sitting together, the taste was filling his mouth, she was laughing about something, and Roger finally started to feel like the loss of the French the previous Sunday was in the past.  
  
#09 – _Telephone_ -2001  
  
“I'm kissing off the days until we're both in Melbourne,” she heard him say, and was glad he couldn't see her blush; how had she managed to find such a romantic little boy?  
  
#10 – _Ears_ -2004  
  
It was bad enough she couldn’t avoid hearing the accusations, that it was she who’d fired Peter, but they couldn’t be as bad as what he’d whispered to her what he’d said goodbye; she was still reeling from that, both that he’d pressured Roger to choose between him and her, and that before he’d even been actually forced to he’d gone ahead and chosen her.  
  
#11 – _Name_ -2007  
  
“Could you ever see yourself as Mirka Federer, as Mrs. Roger Federer?” he asked, half-jestingly, when they started seriously discussing marriage, to which she shrugged and said, “The world’s seeing me as her already...”  
  
#12 – _Sensual_ -2001  
  
When they met again in New York, the first thing he did was cutely kiss her hand, and she felt a sort of  _pulse_  through it; when she won her second round match- _Oh God the third round_ -as soon as she was out of sight of the cameras she kissed that hand herself on the same spot.  
  
#13 – _Death_ -2002  
  
It was she who was with him when the shock of his former coach's death gave way to grief, and she held his trembling, sobbing form until he fell asleep in her arms; it felt like a moment of passage.  
  
#14 – _Sex_ -2005  
  
When his mouth found her breasts again she grabbed his hair and pulled hard; his hips picked up the pace as desperate moans told him she was close, though he didn't know why he didn't come right there himself.  
  
#15 – _Touch_ -2009  
  
Two little pairs of feet kicking beneath his hands, and he was moving them around Mirka’s belly, thrilling every time he felt one of them; it was almost enough to make her not mind them kicking so damn much.  
  
#16 – _Weakness_ -2002  
  
Despite the pledge she’d privately made to herself after Wimbledon, there were moments in the months that followed her retirement that Mirka couldn’t look the man she loved in the face, especially as it became clear to her how he was going to succeed where she had failed.  
  
#17 – _Tears_ -2009  
  
These were the worst ones, she thought as she watched Rafa try to comfort Roger from the stands: the tears she wasn't allowed to soothe because of their public location.  
  
#18 – _Speed_ -2002  
  
Of the four of them out on the court, Roger was unarguably the best player; as they both lunged for one ball, him darting faster than she could ever have hoped to go and easily sending it right past Suarez, Mirka wished not for the first time she was even half as good as her boyfriend.  
  
#19 – _Wind_ -2008  
  
He slept as a man exhausted from a very hard year as she, her loins still throbbing almost in time with the tree branches being knocked against the apartment window by the winter wind, held him close, and hoped that next year things would return to normal, when ironically, looking back, that was probably the night when they instead managed to change things completely.  
  
#20 – _Freedom_ -2010  
  
“I just feel free,” Stan said to him when he tried to justify what he’d done to Roger, and Roger just couldn’t understand it; he didn’t even  _want_  to be free of his own family; in fact, the more Stan seemed to revel in being in being alone, the more his friend wished Mirka and the girls had come to Shanghai with him.  
  
#21 – _Life_ -2009  
  
They were a few days old now, and even when they tired him out Roger couldn’t stop touching them, their little hands, their little heads, before falling asleep on the belly of their mother, who had never seen his so wide-eyed and awed.  
  
#22 – _Jealousy_ -2004  
  
The problem was, every time one of those attractive young women who seemed to appear more often than they used to smiled at Roger, Mirka felt her own fading looks, though when he looked at her, he didn’t seem to find her less beautiful.  
  
#23 – _Hands_ -2001  
  
“I still don’t know how any tennis player can try to keep her or his nails that fancy, Mirka, but I can appreciate the effort it must take.”  
  
#24 – _Taste_ -2006  
  
He was lucky the mischieveous grin he couldn’t keep off his face hadn’t made her think, and the moment the sashimi touched her tongue she had to know just who was responsible for the wasabi; she glared daggers at him even before she lunged for her drink.  
  
#25 – _Devotion_ -2010  
  
 _I will do anything for this man,_  Mirka had said to herself over eight years ago, and when alone at home for the first time in literally years she thought over it, she was shocked at how easy it had been most of the time, and probably would continue to be, just as soon as she got her foolish self back to him.  
  
#26 – _Forever_ -2009  
  
He actually managed to keep from crying as they spoke their vows, but kissing her for the first time as her husband was too much; the first drops escaped, and she, with knowing wifely hands, moved her fingers to wipe them away as they parted.  
  
#27 – _Blood_ -2006  
  
“Only the tiniest scrape...just a little bit of hydrogen peroxide...didn’t have to howl...you weren’t going to faint were you...honestly, you men are no better than babies.”  
  
#28 – _Sickness_ -2008  
  
He always turned impotent the second week of a slam, but after Wimbledon he remained so another week, until the following Saturday night he turned to her with that familiar glint in his eyes and pinned her to the couch with his kisses, and underneath the rush of passion she felt a deep relief.  
  
#29 – _Melody_ -2010  
  
After she had calmed down the hysterical twins, she very nearly wagged her finger at her husband, and sighed, “For the last time, stop trying to sing to them! You just don’t have the voice for it!”  
  
#30 – _Star_ -2004  
  
Ms. Wintour was staring at her open-mouthed; Mirka got the impression people didn’t criticize her to her face that often, but she hoped this established once and for all who was ultimately in charge when it came to Roger’s image.  
  
#31 – _Home_ -2006  
  
As the plane touched down and put them on Swiss soil for the first time in half a year, he said to her, “Sorry we were away for so long,” but she smiled and replied, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”  
  
#32 – _Confusion_ -2005  
  
Roger was stubbornly bunched up in his blankets and Mirka was sitting up, trying not to berate herself; but it was harder for her to comfort him after a five-set slam loss that had stung hard for her, too; yet she didn’t get why she was having trouble doing it.  
  
#33 – _Fear_ -2010  
  
Roger had feared silly things in his life, spiders and such, and yeah, somewhere in the previous year he’d been a little anxious about the rest of his career, but the only time he ever knew real dread was when an uncomfortable Mirka suggested he go to Cinncinati alone, and he worried a pair of twins might just be too much for their marriage.  
  
#34 - _Lightning/Thunder_ -2001  
  
In later years he would find it incredible, that such a strong, assured woman could cry in his arms like a baby when a thunderclap landed too near to where they were sleeping, but that night, hearing her feeble, rattled confession that she was afraid of thunder and her pleas that he never ever tell anyone that, he just cradled her head and kissed her hair and promised he wouldn’t.  
  
#35 – _Bonds_ -2011  
  
As she listened to Roger and Stan talk and laugh, it occurred to Mirka not for the first time that Roger was much more forgiving of his friends than she was, though they hadn’t seen much of Tiger lately.  
  
#36 – _Market_ -2003  
  
A home of his own for the first time, and as he watched the woman he was to share it with look over prospective apartments, he mused for a moment that it was kind of crazy he could now afford any of them.  
  
#37 – _Technology_ -2008  
  
He teased her about her blackberry addiction, but these days she wondered how she’d ever functioned without the device.  
  
#38 – _Gift_ -2005  
  
“Like them?” he grinned as she modeled the new earrings in front of the mirror, but of course she did; it was she who’d developed his taste, after all.  
  
#39 – _Smile_ -2007  
  
Even before he reached her she was bathed in his glow; she was glad the occasion had caused him to break his normal rule about not climbing into the stands.  
  
#40 – _Innocence_ -2000  
  
Roger was younger than her, completely unsophisticated and without taste in clothes, music, or anything else, extremely trustworthy if only because he probably wasn’t capable of lying, not very rich, and had a history of throwing tantrums on the court-in short, the complete opposite of her former royal boyfriend, which might have been why continual reminders that even if it was nineteen and a half he was still too young for her wasn’t enough for Mirka to get him out of her mind, and his continually hanging around her for some reason wasn’t helping.  
  
#41 – _Completion_ -2010  
  
Roger considered the tableau: an exhausted Mirka thrown across the bed as she slept, the girls crawling quietly about her, one of them pressing her head to her mother’s stomach, and grinned as he lay himself down next to his sleeping wife to watch them.  
  
#42 – _Clouds_ -2003  
  
“A lot of things have changed this past year, haven’t they?” she mused, as they waited for some more interesting clouds shapes to come by, but as he pressed against her through their heavy coats, he smiled and said, “I hope some things haven’t.”  
  
#43 – _Sky_ -2009  
  
Mirka and Myla were both asleep, and Charlene was quiet, but Roger swore that was Mirka’s “No, I’m really bored,” expression on the face of their daughter, so he carefully scooped her up-that was becoming second nature to him now, how to hold her-and carried her to the jet window, where the two of them stared out at North America below, and he whispered to her where above the continent he thought they were, though he was probably wrong.  
  
#44 – _Heaven_ -2001  
  
The minute the hotel room door closed behind them they were all over each other, and kissing her was still beyond anything, even felt better than winning against Sampras had, and that was before her hands got under his shirt and her breasts pressed themselves to his chest, or she sighed as he whispered, “God, I’ve missed you,” into her ear.  
  
#45 – _Hell_ -2009  
  
By the time they were finally ready to do the c-section and he’d been ordered to get out of the way one last time Roger had stopped caring about how or even in what state the damn babies came out; he could  _feel_  the pain Mirka was in, her silent endurance no disguise to him, and he just wanted the whole thing to be over; there was nothing in the entire universe worse that something going wrong with her and him being so completely  _useless_.  
  
#46 – _Sun_ -2007  
  
“There is definitely something to this global warming thing,” he muttered as she took his racquet and offered him a water bottle.  
  
#47 – _Moon_ -2011  
  
The moon wasn’t even entirely full, but the light was enough to see her face as they walked back through the Mebourne night, a city he’d unconsciously started associating with renewal, and the never-ending love he saw there made him want to kiss her, so he did, the two of them just standing there together, still able to let the world fall away.  
  
#48 – _Waves_ -2008  
  
Over the phone on one day it was he hated the Olympics where he just couldn’t win, he hated China with its oppressive government anyway, and he  _really_  hated the rain, then in her arms two days later it was he loved the Olympics where he got to compete and win for his country and which had brought them together, he loved this beautiful city and the supportive audience, and he  _really_  loved Stan, and she had to keep from laughing.  
  
#49 – _Hair_ -2008  
  
She knew it would have to go, of course, knew anything impeding his movement he could no longer afford, but as she waited to lose them she found every excuse to run her hands through his rich tresses when they were alone, while she still could.  
  
#50 – _Supernova_ -2003  
  
The ball hit the net, on the court he fell to his knees, and in the stands she leapt off her feet, as before their eyes both of them saw their world explode and fly out in every direction; nothing would ever be the same again for either of them.


End file.
